


Levihan one shot - Dreams

by mysticxalchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Injury, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad Ending, Serious Injuries, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticxalchemist/pseuds/mysticxalchemist
Summary: Hanji doesn't tend to listen to Levi's advice often, usually ending in her running off somewhere. But even with Levi around she is not always certain to return in one piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea I had while listening to music. Which then ended with me crying. I apologise.

"Watch where you're going, titan-freak!" Levi growled as Hanji flew by him on her 3DMG.

"Sorry shorty, didn't notice you there!" a huge grin grew on her features as the both of them zipped through the trees.

Levi only replied with his usual "Tch."

She darted passed the short, angry man another time, this time her attention had been focused on something else. Levi raised an eyebrow as he attempted to figure out what she was searching for.

"Oi, shitty-glasses, pay attention or you'll crash into a tree again."

Her serious expression quickly changed back to a grin as she looked back at Levi, "You hear it too, right?"

"Hear what?"

"The heavy footsteps and rumbling coming from the trees."

At that moment Levi knew what she meant but refrained from saying anything in the hopes that she wouldn't find it. However, that was not enough to stop her from sniffing it out. Hanji suddenly changed direction and headed into the large trees that dominated the forest. "Be right back Levi~"

Out of instinct Levi immediately followed her fading voice, "The fuck are you doing? Leave the titan alone!"

It wasn't that Hanji was ignoring Levi, she was just too focused on finding the titan she could hear in the distance that she didn't pay attention to his voice. Her deep hazel eyes scanned the ground, trees and terrain with great determination. She was hoping that it would be an abnormal, or at least small enough to capture for further research.

Suddenly, a glimmer of hope sparked inside of her. "Footprints..." she whispered to herself, "Hey Levi, I found some footprints! It must be close!"

Levi was too far away to hear all of her words; she hadn't been paying attention to how much gas she was using, she was going way too fast for Levi to catch up and at this rate she would run out of it.

"Hanji, wait there! You're going too far and I can't even hear you, you idiot!" He saw Hanji's figure soon disappear into the distance, "Tch. She's gonna get herself killed if I don't get there in time."

Hanji kept close to the ground so she could see where the footprints were heading, the subtle rumble of titan footsteps had long gone and she kept her senses alerted. It wasn't long before she came to the end of the trail, however, there was no titan on the other side. "Huh?" she landed on a low branch coming off one of the trees, keeping herself perched by holding onto the trunk. "That's strange."

She stood pondering for a few minutes, this gave Levi chance to finally catch up. He landed on a tree branch a few meters away.

Hanji began to wave and smile again once she saw the small man from the corner of her eye, "Oh hey Lev-"

"What the hell are you doing? You've been told so many times to stay in a group and not go running off after titans!" though Levi was shouting angrily he was still relieved to see that she was intact.

She huffed and crossed her arms like a sulking child, "Whatever... It's probably gone anyway."

There was a short silence between the two of them as Levi calmed himself down and Hanji returned to her usual bubbly self. Levi sighed deeply, "If you can't find it we should go back."

"Yeah, you're right... but I'm sure it would be here." Hanji readied her movement gear and aimed to shoot to the next nearest tree.

Levi was ready to lead the way when something moving caught his attention at the corner of his eye, he spent only a fraction of a second watching it before he knew exactly what it was.

"Hanji! Move!"

She turned her head towards what Levi was warning her about. And everything seemed to play in slow motion.

Levi reached out his arm in attempt to grab hold of her before it was too late. However, everything went silent and the only thing Hanji could hear was her own heart beat as she saw what was before her. Her hazel eyes widened and lips parted as she saw the gaping jaws of an abnormal titan launching towards her only meters away. She could not move. Her body was stiff, frozen and paralyzed as she watched the creature fly towards her with incredible speed.

Levi could see the titan closing in on her, _she's gonna be fine... I'm going to grab her arm and pull her back before it reaches her_ , he told himself. Suddenly, Levi came back to reality as everything was now playing normally again.

The deafening sound of clamping titan jaws rang through the area as Hanji was engulfed by the creature. Red liquid now replaced the space that Hanji had been standing, leaving levi on the tree by himself.

A lump of air caught at the back of his throat as his eyes widened with shock and dread. He looked at the back of his hand to see blood, her blood, dripping through his fingers.

"Hanji..." his voice was less than a whisper as he searched for the titan that was making a meal out of its catch. "No Hanji..."

His eyebrows soon lowered and crossed as a dark shadow covered his face, his eyes now showed hatred and rage as he quickly grasped the 3DMG triggers and blades. He leaped from the tree to fall on top of the titan that had taken his comrade from right in front of his eyes. He held one blade backwards and twisted his body in order to perform his spin attack. The rage and anger began to flow through his veins like a virus as he closed in on them with great speed, "Give her back!"

Suddenly, everything went black.

*****

The bed jerked suddenly as Levi sat upright in an instant. His breathing was heavy and quick, sweat droplets ran down his forehead and back of his neck, and he gripped the covers with his sweaty palms, reluctant to let go. He removed his gaze from his bed and examined the environment around him as his breathing began to regulate. Though it was dark he was still able to make out where he was. "My room." he whispered to himself.

A long sigh of relief escaped his lungs as he dragged his palm over his face to wipe away the cold sweat. As he looked down at his hand, a sudden image flashed in his eyes; the image of seeing Hanji's blood dripping through his fingers filled his mind. His eyes widened with dread and realisation, "Hanji." Levi pulled the covers off his body and wasted no time in making his way to Hanji's office, he didn't even check his clothing or make his bed.

The sound of bare feet slapping against the cold, hard floor funneled into his ears, but was soon drowned out by his thoughts. _You better be there, Hanji... I'm going to walk in there and she'll lying in bed_. He tried to convince himself that she was fine but he couldn't help but feel a hint of doubt.

His feet gradually came to a halt as he stood directly in front of her door. He could feel his heart beating more rapidly as he inched his hand towards the handle. His breathing stopped as he gently pushed the wooden door open, the squeaking hinges sending an unpleasant sound to his ears.

He peered around the door seeing Hanji's bed in a mess as usual, but Hanji herself wasn't lying there. Anxiety and fear started to build up in his stomach again as he scanned the room further. Until his eyes rested on a brown haired woman resting her head on the desk. Levi exhaled the dread that had been growing inside as he sighed, "Just a dream."

He entered the room fully and made his way to her side. Her body rose and fell as she slept, she had fallen asleep in the middle of doing some of her research and her papers were scattered all over the desk surface. Levi placed his hands on either shoulder and gently pulled her up so she was sitting upright.

"Tch" Levi wiped away the messy hair that stuck to her face, "You're filthy, four-eyes." he then tucked one of his arms behind her knees and lifted her up bridal-style. Her head tilted to rest against his shoulder as he took her towards her bed and lay her down. As he pulled his arms back Hanji wriggled slightly, her eyes opened slowly and a small smile grew on her face as she stretched.

"Oh hey Levi~" she said through a yawn.

Levi crossed his arms as he looked down at her, "You fell asleep at your desk again, idiot."

Hanji didn't reply, she only closed her eyes again. Levi sighed before reluctantly leaving her side, he was about to open the door to leave when he heard Hanji's voice again.

"Wait." she said, making Levi stop in his tracks, "Stay with me, please."

Levi was a little surprised at her request but also relieved to stay with her a little longer. He took the chair that was at her desk and placed it next to her bed before taking a seat. Hanji was watching him as he did this and smiled slightly once he had sat down, she looked exhausted for some reason. She was usually tired after her research but Levi knew that it was something more than that. She held out her left hand by her side, which Levi took hold of with his right hand; she was warm.

"You alright, Levi? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hanji mumbled with heavy eyelids.

"Hm?" Levi looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I'm just thinking about a dream I had. It seemed too real."

Hanji readjusted herself in bed and yawned again, "Why don't you tell me about it in the morning." she suggested before shutting her eyes again.

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

"Mm-hm." Hanji was almost asleep again. Her head tilted to the side and her right arm rested over her stomach while her left hand was still in Levi's.

Levi leant forward as he rested his arms on his knees. He suddenly started feeling sleepy again. He rested his arms and head on the edge of Hanji's bed. His eyelids were becoming heavier by the second, "Remember, four-eyes, you've got to wake up tomorrow so I can tell you about that dream..." it only took a few seconds for the tiredness to take over him, engulfing his world into darkness again.

He could have sworn he felt her grip loosen on his hand.

*****

Levi's senses started to come back to him. He felt the uncomfortable mattress under his arms and head, the same place he had fallen asleep the night before, and his neck was aching from sleeping in such an unusual position. But something felt seriously wrong.

He let out a groan of discomfort as he pulled his head up slightly, and that's when he realised what wasn't right. He was still holding onto Hanji's left hand, but she was so cold. He quickly opened his eyes properly to figure out what was wrong, but what he found made his eyes widen with horror and caused him to choke on his own breath.

One of the first things he noticed was that he was not in Hanji's room at all; he was in a hospital room. The sanitized equipment and bottles of medicine in cabinates surrounded him by the hospital bed. As he looked down towards the bed he saw hanji where she had been that night, however, her forehead was bandaged with red patches and tilted to one side, her right arm was in a sling resting over her stomach, and the grip she had on his hand the night before was non-existent.

"Hanji?" he whispered, but there was no response, "Hanji, you've got to wake up." there was still no response. Levi closed his eyes and started to lean forward again, "Hanji, please wake up. I need to tell you about that dream... Remember?"

A stinging sensation started to burn in his eyes as they began to water. He rested his forehead against Hanji's hand and found the strength to speak again, "Please Hanji... You can't leave me. Wake up."

He repeated her name over and over again, asking her to wake up.

They had fallen asleep together the night before, but Levi knew that no matter how many times he pleaded.

She was never going to wake up.


End file.
